


Onward and Downward

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Arrowcave Adventures [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, getting naked, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity giggling as Oliver worships her.</p><p>A little Olicity for you as the nights grow cooler…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onward and Downward

Oliver couldn't stop his grin. It felt like his face was splitting open, he was smiling so hugely.

He looked down at his Felicity, arms resting above her head, tangled in her hair, a little smirk being bitten between her teeth as she let him gaze at her.

He closed his eyes and shook his head as he bent low and nuzzled his scruffy face under her chin. She giggled and draped her arms over his shoulders.

He sucked gently at her neck, his hands meandering down. She flinched as his fingers trailed along her sides and he felt her nipples harden through her clothes and his.

He sat back on his heels. His knees framed her hips. She put her arms above her head again.

"So beautiful," he grinned. She blushed. Then a flurry of movement and they were pulling off shirts and pants and skirt.

She laughed as he accidentally tickled her sides again laying her back down. His face was aching from smiling so much.

He took a moment to examine all her fair skin before leaning down and kissing her lips. She blushed again as he wiggled his hands behind her and flicked open her bra.

"I love your blushes," he whispered between her cups. He looked up into her eyes. "Does it extend past your neck?" He winked, she blushed deeper and he bit her bra between the cups and pulled it off.

"Nice, I'll remember this moment every time you blush from now on," and he kissed the pinking skin from her chin down to her breasts before licking each pebbled nipple.

"Cccraaaaaappp olllliverrr-ERRR!" she shuddered.

He continued worshiping her skin. Under her handful of breasts, across her ribs, around her belly button, to the waist of her pale yellow panties.

He sat back and smoothed his palms over his kiss marks and rubbed his thumbs over the innocent cotton fabric. He liked them. Simple, practical, modest panties--nothing overtly sexy about them and yet his erection was almost poking out from his underwear.

He looked back into her face, she was biting her grin again. He tipped his head; he knew THAT look of Felicity's... "What are you up to, Felicity?"

She shrugged, her boobs moving along with her shoulders.

"Fe-lic-it-y," he hummed sternly. He bracketed her head with his forearms and kissed her nose.

She kissed his whiskered chin. "Aren't you gonna take off my panties, Ol-iv-errrr?"

His growl earned him a laugh and he nibbled her right nipple briefly on his way south.

But when he got to her last piece of clothing again, he felt her start to tremble. Glancing up, he was confused that she was straining to contain laughter.

He sat back on his heels AGAIN, and Felicity groaned.

"Why are you laughing, Miss Smoak."

"Oh, no reason.......Arrow." He raised his eyebrows at that name. But he was too aroused to question her further.

So he hooked his thumbs up into the legs of her panties and gripped each side. He looked at her again and, fuck it!, she was gnawing on her damn lip again!

He pulled slowly for a second and then yanked them so hard her hips bucked up off the mattress.

"Oohhh," she gasped. But his moment of smugness was very short lived.

For as he looked down upon the now completely naked Felicity Smoak, his eyes were instantly drawn to the small bit of hair near her otherwise smooth and glistening lips...

"Really," he tried to hide his laughter. "Felicity?"

She burst out laughing and covered her face with her hands.

He chuckled and then moved down and kissed the small patch of hair.

A perfect little arrow pointing him southward...


End file.
